Headstrong
by Snackssketch
Summary: Uchiha Sakura's world comes crashing down around her when she comes home to an empty home. She knew that Sasuke would go out to find his brother, but she didn't expect it to be so soon after their wedding. AU


**I just came up with this story a couple of days ago. I hope you enjoy! Also, if you read any of my other fanfiction, I'll be working on them and post a new chapter here very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

It had been many years since the name "Uchiha Itachi" had been muttered around the village of Konohagakure. The last he was even seen was five years ago when he was still part of the infamous organization called Akatsuki when he attempted to capture the Junchuriki. Rumer has it that the Uchiha clan member defected soon after the inceident.

Although Sasuke had been tempted to leave the village at the young age of twelve, he decided not to betray Konoha like his brother did. He trained hard under the wing of the famous Copy-Nin, Kakashi, and they set out to train around the world while searching for signs of the older sibling that suddenly vanished off the face of the planet.

It had devastated Haruno Sakura that her mentor agreed to help Sasuke increase his power even though she herself was already training under the Legendary Tsunade and Naruto had found his perverted sensei to help control the monster inside of him. Jiraiya was also a great teacher that would help Naruto's skills in the Shinobi way.

Two years ago, Naruto had returned to Konoha stronger and more in control of the Kyuubi. Several months later, Sasuke returned along with Hatake with skills that rivaled Narutos. Even though both boys of Team Seven left for a couple of years to train alone side their respective Sensei's, Sakura stayed behind and gained immense knowledge in the medical field. Her skills as a medic almost surpassed the Hokage's and everyday Sakura studied and trained to keep up with her teammates. Sasuke and Naruto had to take chunin exams without Sakura because she has passed it before the boys had come back to the village.

As soon as the teens were all chunin, they were put back under the watchful eye of Kakashi. Not long after, they decided they want to become a team in ANBU operations. With the help of Tsunade, they were soon a part of the deadly group that protected Konoha.

After several missions as an ANBU team, Sasuke mentioned to Sakura one night that he wasn't so focused on revenge much anymore. He was still intent on killing Itachi as soon as he seems him, but he wasn't going to bother finding him if he didn't want to be found. Sasuke was going to continue training to become as strong as he can, so he could defeat Itachi. He was going to make sure he would achive his goal when Itachi was in front of him. In the meantime, he was going to start thinking about his second goal. Naruto happened to be ease dropping on conversation, and couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Once girls caught the news, they stalked Sasuke around twice as much as they already were.

As much as Sakura loved Sasuke, she tried not to pester hi knowing that it only annoyed him. She gave him space when he wanted to brood by himself. She still showed him that she cared as much as she always had. Sakura proved that she wasn't weak anymore, and made sure her team knew that she was more than capable konoichi. That was when the dark haired shinobi started to take notice of her.

Sakura could not have been happier than she was at this moment. She had big news for Sasuke, and she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. The pink hair konoichi was slightly worried how her husband would take the news, but she was fairly certain he would take it as great news.

A blush graced the eighteen year olds face as she thought of the first time Sasuke made love to her. Though Sasuke wasn't a man of many words, she knew he cared deeply for her. They had been through a lot together as a team. Sakura couldn't help but wish Sasuke was more affectionate to her yet, she tried to not let it bother her. She was madly in love with the Uchiha. When it was just the two of them, Sasuke would let is mask down and showed more emotions, and it surprised her that he was even capable of those types of feelings given his past.

As Sakura entered the ancient Uchiha complex, she got a sinking feeling in her gut. The place used to give the creeps months ago when her and Sasuke first moved there. Walking down the empty complex, Sakura put a protective hand over her stomach. She arrived to her destation after several minutes navigating through the compound.

The first thing Sakura noticed was wrong was that her husband wasn't home like he normally was. It was late afternoon, like any other day she would come back home from the hospital and she would normally find Sasuke out back training. She couldn't find his chakra anywhere nearby. The second thing that she noticed once she entered their bedroom was a picture frame laying face down on the bedside table on her side of the bed. Sakura slowly walked toward the night stand, when her hand slightly trembled before picking it up.

The picture was the two of them next to each other on their wedding day. Sakura was in a traditional but elegant kimono, while Sasuke stood looking mighty in his ANBU uniform looking slightly embarrassed about something. Sakura smiled at the picture that had been taken about a month ago. She remembered the day perfectly, and it was a special memory for her.

Looking down suddenly, she noticed a tiny slip of paper that must have been hidden under the item she was currently viewing in her hands. With a frown, Sakura flipped the note over. In familiar handwriting, two words stood out. It felt like a blow to the stomach as she read them.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

**I do not have a beta so I'm sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it though. Next chapter will be up soon**


End file.
